1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer system and more particularly to a computer system adapted for use with a vehicle to alert a driver to certain conditions present in the environment of the vehicle.
2. Background of the Related Art
The failure of drivers to pay close attention to their surrounding environment while driving is a hazard which can result in serious consequences including property damage, personal injury or even death of pedestrians and/or other drivers. Drivers are frequently distracted by events both external and internal to the vehicle, such as loud radios, cell phone conversations, other passengers, billboards, etc. and are not cognizant of road conditions or other impending dangers. Thus, drivers may be oblivious to approaching emergency vehicles, road construction workers, or children in the vicinity of the driver""s vehicle. This poses a safety concern for the driver and passenger of the vehicle as well as the people around the vehicle.
A number of devices are currently used to alert the driver of certain conditions external to the vehicle and which may require the driver to adjust his or her driving pattern. For example, most emergency vehicles send out warning signals in the form of sirens, horns, lights, etc. Such devices are intended to attract the attention of drivers who will then respond appropriately, such as by slowing their speed or making way for oncoming emergency vehicles. However, such devices which produce warning signals external to the immediate environment of the driver are not always detected by the intended drivers for reasons noted above such as radios, cell phones, and other items which may get the attention of the drivers.
Therefore, there is a need for an emergency awareness system which can alert drivers to certain conditions.
The invention generally provides an apparatus, article of manufacture and method for signal processing. In one aspect of the invention, a computer system includes a signal processing unit having one or more signal sensors and one or more output devices coupled thereto. In one embodiment, the sensors are adapted to receive signals from an external source and then transmit a corresponding input signal to the signal processing unit. The signal processing unit includes a memory containing signal data which is compared to the input signal. The signal processing unit then selectively produces an output signal to the one or more output devices which, in turn, are configured to provide a warning output.
In another aspect of the invention, a vehicle includes a computer system comprising one or more sensors, a signal processing unit and one or more output devices. The one or more sensors are adapted to receive a source signal from a source and transmit an input signal to the signal processing unit. The signal processing unit is configured to generate an output signal in the event the input signal is recognizable. The one or more output devices are configured to receive the output signal and then provide a warning output indicating a condition external to the vehicle. In one embodiment, the signal processing unit includes a memory containing trigger condition data which, when read and executed by the computer system, determines whether the output signal is generated.
In yet another aspect of the invention, a signal-bearing medium containing a program is provided. When executed by one or more processors, the program performs the steps of: processing a signal to provide signal information therefrom; determining a relationship between the signal information and stored information contained in a data structure; and outputting a warning signal to one or more output devices to alert a person of a condition in an external environment of the person. In one embodiment, the data structure is contained on the signal-bearing medium. In another embodiment, the stored information identifies a signal source selected from the group comprising vehicles, road hazard sites, school zones and combinations thereof.
In yet another aspect of the invention, a method of alerting a driver in a vehicle to a condition external to the vehicle is provided. The method comprises providing a computer system containing a data structure having information, receiving a signal from a source external to the vehicle, processing the signal to obtain signal information and determining whether a relation between the signal information and the information contained in the data structure exists. In one embodiment, a determination is made whether trigger condition information stored in the data structure is satisfied by the signal information. If the trigger condition information is satisfied, then a signal is output to one or more output devices disposed on the vehicle.
In still another aspect of the invention, a method of detecting a condition in an environment of a vehicle is provided. The method comprises: training a computer system to recognize one or more signal types identifying conditions selected from the group of emergency vehicles, road hazard area, school zones and combinations thereof; receiving a signal from a source; determining whether the signal is sufficiently similar to one or more of the signal types; and if the signal is sufficiently similar in (c), outputting a warning signal to one or more output devices.
In still another aspect of the invention, a data structure is provided which is adapted to be accessed by a computer disposed in a vehicle. In one embodiment, the data structure includes signal information, trigger condition information, triggered actions information and any combination thereof. In one embodiment, the signal information is adapted to identify signals originating at external sources and received by a computer. The signal type information may identify emergency medical vehicles such as ambulances, police vehicles, road construction vehicles and the like. The signal type information may further identify school zones, road hazard sites and the like.